


Homies

by kkookiemonsterr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkookiemonsterr/pseuds/kkookiemonsterr
Summary: Naruto can't stop thinking about Sasuke, so he calls Kiba over to distract him.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Homies

A lot of people that Naruto makes friends with don't stick around for a very long time. For example, Sasuke. They were friends for about a year and Sasuke fucking ran away.

Naruto had tried everything to keep his mind off of that... terrible event, but nothing had worked. Sasuke was also a very good friend of Naruto's, so naturally, it hurt a great deal when he left. Naruto had tried to focus on the positive things, like ramen and hanging out with friends, but everything brought him back to Sasuke.

He figured he would keep trying anyway. So he asked Kiba to come over. He figured that Kiba could distract him. Kiba was so good at that.

So Naruto hastily cleaned his little apartment, even making his bed. Kiba had been over before, and he had seen the apartment in much, much worse states, but Naruto didn't clean the apartment for him. He had been depressed all week, thinking about Sasuke and how him and Sakura had almost brought Sasuke back. Naruto figured that if he cleaned his apartment, maybe being in a clean environment would make him happier.

It didn't work.

Naruto, ever the optimist, tried to find the good in this situation. However, he failed, and instead began thinking that nothing would help him. I mean, if cleaning his entire apartment in under 30 minutes didn't work, what would?

There was a knock on the door. Naruto sluggishly got out of his laying position on the bed, shuffling to the door. He couldn't even turn the knob before an energetic Kiba swung it open.

"Heyo! Naruto!" Kiba chuckled. "Hey, haha! That rhymes."

Kiba then took sight of Naruto's slumped position and droopy features.

"Uh... you're not looking too good there man." 

Naruto groaned, his voice more raspy than usual. Kiba stepped in, closing the door behind him. 

"Take of your shoes, Kiba," Naruto said. He sounded upset, yet still somehow monotone. 

Kiba nervously laughed and carefully took off his shoes, placing them in their designated spot. He stepped toward Naruto and put a hand on his peer's shoulder. 

"Buddy," Kiba said, as quiet as can be. "What's up with you?" 

Naruto shuffled towards Kiba and let his head fall on the beast's shoulder. Kiba was warm and smelled like campfire smoke. Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's waist, holding him close. 

Kiba did the same of course, but he was confused. Naruto was a very touchy and energetic person, but hugs weren't really his thing. He was more a 'slap you on the ass as you walk by' type of guy. Hugs were too... intimate for him.

So Kiba assumed that Naruto was so troubled that he felt he needed a hug. And Kiba was happy to oblige. 

"Naruto, what's wrong?" All he got in response was a groan. Kiba rubbed the blonde's back in response.

Suddenly, he had an idea. This was foolproof. Naruto was sure to feel better.

Kiba spoke in a soft voice, hugging Naruto firmly, but not tightly. "You know what always makes me feel better?"

Naruto groaned. 

"Whenever I felt sad, my girlfriend would kiss me. Well, ex-girlfriend. But it worked. I felt much better after a kiss."

"Kiba." Naruto's breathe was warm against Kiba's neck, and he laughed a little at the ticklish feeling. "That was your girlfriend. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yeah, 'cause you're not a girl. Duh. You'd be my boyfriend."

"Kiba!" Naruto pushed himself away from the embrace. "I'm not that either! I-I'm... I'm just your friend."

"Naruto," Kiba sighed. "You're my boyfriend because you're a boy."

"You're a little confused."

"No, you're a little confused."

"No-"

An exasperated sigh came from Kiba's lips. "Just... would you feel better if we kissed?"

Naruto was nervous. He had never kissed anyone before. That made him automatically bad at it right? He didn't want Kiba to not enjoy it. "I-I don't know."

"Can we try?"

Naruto couldn't think properly. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I care about you!" Kiba sounded almost offended. "You're my homie, homie."

Naruto thought about it. He came to the conclusion that if he wanted anyone to take his first kiss, it was Kiba. 

"Okay... we can try."

Kiba stepped closer, putting a hand on Naruto's hip, the other holding his face. 

Naruto was panicking a little bit. He had called Kiba over to hang out, maybe play a card game, but now they were standing a little past the doorway, about to kiss. Naruto wasn't even sure he wanted this to happen, but Kiba was getting closer. 

Their breath was mingled now. Kiba looked into Naruto's crystal blue eyes and stroked his thumb across the blonde's cheekbone. 

Their eyes closed, and their lips connected. So many thoughts were running through Naruto's head. Kiba's lips were warm and he tasted like cherries. The hand on Naruto's hip moved to his lower back, pulling him closer. There was so much happening at once.

When Kiba's tongue darted out to lick the blonde's lips, Naruto became lightheaded. Kiba's thigh was wedged between the other's legs, and Naruto couldn't help but let out a moan. 

His hands rose to Kiba's chest as their tongues fought for dominance. Naruto's dick twitched in his pants. Everything felt so good and-

There was a knock on the door. They broke away from each other quickly. Naruto licked his lips as Kiba opened the door. He could still taste cherries.

"Kiba, Hinata said you would be here." It was Sakura. Damn cockblock. "You missed your meeting with Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, shit!" Kiba turned to face Naruto again. "I'm so sorry, man. I double-scheduled." 

"It's ok-"

"Can we do this again?" Naruto was a bit taken aback, but he smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

Kiba smiled back, giving Naruto one last hug before leaving with Sakura. 

Naruto looked around his apartment, body still buzzing. It was only then that he realized.

He hadn't thought about Sasuke once.


End file.
